Stranded With You
by SnipsandSkyguy
Summary: After a crash landing, Ahsoka is stranded on a forest planet with her injured master, Anakin Skywalker. After losing communications with the Jedi Temple, finding them will not be easy. Just how long exactly will Anakin and Ahsoka be stuck together and how will it affect their relationship? Genres: Romance and Comfort. Anisoka Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars on any of the merchandise or characters associated with the films.**

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin was in trouble. His Starfighter had been hit during an attack; and he was crash landing on the planet below, which happened to be Takodana.*

I followed after the plane and cringed as it roughly hit the forested grounds of the planet. I sent a message to the Jedi Temple explaining the situation. I called Obi-Wan on my Comlink and his hologram appeared in the small fighter plane.

"Master Obi-Wan, we need Jedi assistance as soon as possible. Master Skywalker's fighter crashed on Takodana. It isn't looking too good. We will most likely need med-droids and a ship to takes us back. His fighter is completely smashed."

"Young Padawan, we cannot send a rescue ship at the moment because of the ongoing battle, when the battle ends med-droids will be dispatched immediately."

I let out a sigh and landed the ship in a clearing not far from where her master crashed. She started sprinting towards the crash site. At first I couldn't believe the ruins in front of her used to be a ship. Wrangled metal twisted in all directions and there were glass shards everywhere. A sense of dread overwhelmed me as I pushed the metal away from the cockpit. Whatever little hope I had left was diminishing rapidly. I found him under some metal and glass. I dragged him out trying to avoid the glass and metal at all costs; it was my duty to make sure he didn't sustain any more injuries.

I propped him up against a tree and then I finally got a good look at the damage. The side of his face was covered in blood from a cut on his cheek. His arms had deep cuts in them, most likely from glass.

He looked so cold; so lifeless that I thought for a moment he was dead. His breaths were small and shallow, but they were there. I gently wiped his bloodstained arms with a disinfectant and wrapped them in Bacta bandages. He shuddered in his sleep and grimaced, I was guessing the disinfectant stung.

I treated the cut on his face similar how I did to his arms, disinfect then bandage. I repeated the method on all of the cuts on his body. Until I noticed his broken ankle.

"Well, I'm not completely sure a Bacta bandage will fix that but it could help."

Speaking to myself made me feel surer of myself and less anxious. It made me feel like Skyguy was here to guide me still. His breathing became slightly deeper and more even. That gave me a bit more confidence. I decided to call Obi-Wan and see when we could be rescued.

"Master Obi-Wan; Master Skywalker is stable. How long is our rescue going to take?"

"I'm afraid you may be out there all night. Most of the droids are engaging in battle and the rest are needed for protection here."

"But Master, wouldn't you or another Jedi be able to save us?"

"Most of the Jedi are on a mission as we speak, tracking Ventress." he said gravely.

"Can you not spare a few Jedi?" she demanded, her temper rising.

"I'm afraid we are all on orders from the council to guard the temple."

She hung up angrily. They would have to stay out in the middle of this god forsaken forest with no shelter for the night.

I piled together some sticks and started the long process of naturally making a fire. She rubbed the sticks together for what seemed like hours until finally there was a spark. I blew on the sticks and the sparks caught on to some dry grass she put in the pile. The fire began to grow and I felt a wave of accomplishment roll over her.

I was gathering some more sticks when she heard a moan and a shuffling noise behind her.

"Anakin?" I turned around.

She saw his eyes slowly open and close. She knew he was still half asleep.

"Anakin!" I said more forcefully this time.

He opened his eyes and looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Snips? Where are we?"

He moved to get up then winced in pain and collapsed against the tree.

"Anakin, you need rest." I said gently.

"No. Snips what happened!" he was confused and frustrated but hadn't meant to take it out on her.

"Ani."

He looked at me questioningly. I had never called him that before and I'm not sure why I did. It seemed unnatural.

"I'm going to go get supplies from my ship. Then I will tell you what happened."

"Ahsoka. It's too dangerous. You don't know what could be out there at night."

She knew he was correct but she had to go get supplies for them. They wouldn't survive long without them and Anakin's ankle was nowhere near fixed enough to walk. She drew out her lightsaber and activated it.

"Ahsoka!" he called after her.

"Later, Skyguy!" she playfully called back.

She could feel him already starting to worry.

She used the light emitted from her weapon to guide her to the ship. She grabbed her backpack and opened the box under her seat. She slid the contents in her backpack. Water, dried food, rope, matches, a blanket, a knife, an inflatable pillow, and a makeshift Comlink. The bag was too full for the inflatable pillow so she decided to carry the blanket to save space.

It wasn't much, but it would keep them alive. I used the trail of smoke their fire had emitted to guide me back to Anakin. It wasn't a long walk but the silence and eerie darkness creeped me out.

It wasn't long before I could see the light of the fire and I could literally feel relief washing off my body in waves. I was a bit shaken but I was fine.

Anakin was sleeping near the roots of the tree being warmed by the fire. His head was resting on a patch of soft grass. The blanket was big enough for the two of us but I felt like I needed his permission to share it so I laid it over him only. He was the injured one and he needed the best care.

I tried to call Obi-Wan again for a report, but my Comlink's communication was down. I tried the Comlink supplied to no  
success. I sense of dread overwhelmed me as I thought of the possibility of the Jedi not finding us.

I inflated the pillow and rested my head on it and tried my hardest to fall asleep in the rapidly lowering temperatures.

About an hour later I was shivering. It was really cold at night on Takodana and I was starting to shake. I tried to move closer to the fire but in the process woke Anakin up without realising. Still shivering I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Snips, are you cold?" I heard from behind me.

He didn't wait for me to answer. He just pulled me under the blanket with his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." He said wearily.

His hand still wrapped around my waist, pulling our bodies together. Both of us embracing the blissful warmth the blanket supplied. I shifted and had a clear view of his sleeping face. He looked so innocent and cute when he was sleeping, like he didn't have a single care in the world.

"Night, Anakin." She whispered so she wouldn't wake him.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, blissfully unaware of the day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took awhile, small case of writers block. I'm honestly not sure if I should continue this; I have no idea where the story is going.**

I woke up with pains in my leg, the cuts on my arms were stinging violently too. I had been sitting on the hard, ground for a day now and my back had begun to hurt. We needed some sort of shelter and bedding, but I didn't want to put too much stress on Ahsoka.

She was sleeping so silently, it was unusual to see her being different from her usually outgoing self. She seemed to be a complete peace. I tried to get up and start the fire up again to no avail. My leg collapsed under itself as soon as I put weight on it. The pain was excruciating and I yelped out loud, in the process waking Ahsoka.

She put another Bacta bandage on and the pain diminished. A few more bandages and I could possibly be walking again.

I felt like Ahsoka was reading my thoughts before, she probably was, because insisted on making a grass bedding and some sort of shelter.

"Move over here so I can put some grass down where we sleep." She ordered.

I complied and shuffled myself over to a different area. I felt slightly useless so I tried making a fire. I had a fire going in seconds with the matches Ahsoka recovered. I wonder how long it took her to do it without the matches.

"Here," she said while handing me a knife, "saw those logs into stools."

I was grateful Ahsoka was letting me help, I think she could sense the fact I felt slightly bored and guilty about not being able to help.

She built a decent, waterproof shelter that could last us another week. I opened her backpack and threw her some water.

"Skyguy you should rest. Your leg isn't going to heal by itself."

"Snips, I'm fine. I'm not tired." I said while coming to sit with her on one of the logs in front of the fire.

"How long do you think we are going to have to wait until the Jedi find us?"

I felt her nervousness through the force. She was worrying about us.

"Not sure, Snips, not long though."

"You promise?"

He tilted her chin towards him.

He joined their lips together and pulled her close.

"I promise."

They broke the kiss and looked into one another's eyes. Their hands met each other's and they sat in front of the fire embracing the moment.

Obi-wan was in his ship on a course for Takodana. The Jedi council would be disappointed with his rash and irresponsible decision but Anakin and Ahsoka's health was his number one priority. They had lost communication early on and Obi-wan was extremely worried.

He had a general idea of where they landed because they tracked Ahsoka until she entered the atmosphere. He entered the atmosphere and scanned the area looking for any sign of life.

It was night, so he couldn't see much. But he could the light of a fire deep in the forest. He turned on the lights of his ship and neared the ground. He parked in a clearing, activated his lightsaber and ventured into the unknown.

 **Any ideas for the fanfic? I'm slightly stuck**


End file.
